Hero of our Time
by junejuly305
Summary: Inspired by the song Issei rewinds time to stop a unnamed monster by breaking free. Watch as Issei raises to be The Hero Of Our Time. Main pairing Issei x other characters. Issei x Harem
1. Chapter 1

The Hero Of Our Time chapter 1

 **So before we get started, let me tell you what this fic is before you read it so you have an idea of what you will be reading. It's a time travel fic with references to other worlds. There will be a different star in this harem than I usually write. The lead is Sona this time. What inspired this fic is the song with the name and me completing Legend of Zelda: BOTW. This will have some singing with lyrics and it will be noted who is singing when.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything.**

 **[Sacred Gear]**

[Ddraig talking]

{Albion talking}

 _[Ddraig singing]_

 _{Albion singing}_

" _People singing"_

"People talking"

'People thinking'

Prologue: Future

Issei Hyoudou, age 17, was working on a spell inside of the heart of Gremory castle. The spell was a difficult spell and one used in chronology or the magic of time. Vali has already died but transferred Albion to Issei, so he could finish off the monster that killed him. With only Kiba left alive as they fled to the manor.

There was one problem. The spell would revert the whole universe back in time while the castor left the dimension entirely restoring the life and replacing the seal on the monster with no name. Only one of the two them could go back.

"Issei I'll hold it off go now!" Kiba said running back to the outside.

"Don't worry Kiba I will save you all!" Issei said still boosting.

"I will hold you to that." Kiba said with a Holy Demonic sword in his hand charged outside.

"Ddraig Transfer it now." Issei screamed. **[Transfer]**

And with a red flash Issei Hyoudou was gone and the universe started spinning back a year later.

Prologue: 1 year before

Issei woke up on his old bed. He noticed his body had changed. His abdominal muscles were ripped, and he was quite muscular but not to built of a body. On the back of his right hand was a sword with 3 triangles forming a pyramid with a spot where on was missing a possible fourth triangle.

On the back of his left was a shield with a bow behind it and on his back was a guitar on it. This is how Issei was able to store some of the items from the other dimensions that he visited on his way excluding his new watch that showed several different things include be a phone and have global tracking only it doesn't tell time. (Tell me if you know where that is from.)

"It worked Ddraig." Issei shouted.

[I can tell] Ddraig said in Issei's head.

Issei quickly got dressed and realized he might have issues. The main one was that he was a human technically and he wouldn't be able to be resurrected by Rias because he still has Albion whose been sleeping ever since he was transferred to him.

'Maybe this is why people call me an idiot.' Issei thought to himself.

[Maybe but you were the one to find a solution out of that mess and figured out the lost magic of Chronology not to mention you mastered magic of other dimensions. You overcame many obstacles and still worked through it all.] Ddraig said. [You have accomplished what many people dream of so be proud of what you have become.]

"Thanks Ddraig you are the best partner I could have." Issei said. Issei put on a pair of fingerless gloves and left his room. 'Hello world are you ready for your hero?' Issei thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hero Of Our Time Chapter 2

 **Last chapter I forgot to mention the main reason I chose to start posting this story. High School DxD: Hero has been confirmed and I figured why not write this story now.**

As Issei walked into class he was forced to look at some of the faces he had seen die. As class started Issei realized he went further back than a year. To be fair time magic is unpredictable as can be and The Occult Research Club barely was able to keep Gasper in check. Issei sat back in classroom as he remembered how he 'The idiot of the trio' was able to learn time magic and how to go back in time.

 **Flashback**

Three months before doomsday.

It was training time for the Gremory team and today Issei was working with Gasper when Balor who is sealed in Gaspers sacred gear spoke to Issei.

"Do you truly think you can keep time going?" Gasper asked.

"It's just in case something happens to Gasper and he needs to be set free." Issei said knowing who he was actually talking to.

"Then I will recommend going to the Gremory Basement and look for my books there. Before I got sealed I made books to help save the world as assurance that if something that happens that I can't fix." Gasper said with his hand on his chin thinking. "They contain powers I cannot control such as dimension hopping and world reversing. Some of the books there also come from Cronos another being of time meant for if this world launches into doomsday."

"Alright I will go have a look then." Issei said getting ready to leave the room.

"If there is anyone in this world who can learn that magic, you, Issei Hyoudou, will be able to master it. That I am sure of." Gasper said.

 **Flashback End**

'Now how to go through with my plans?" Issei thought out loud as he looked out the window and saw exactly what he needed to come with an idea. Kiba Yuto was walking outside with a girl asking him out. "That's quite a devilish idea."

Issei quickly disillusioned himself and ran to Kiba as He went behind the old school house.

"Hello Devil boy." Issei said, using the same tone he met Azazel unknowingly, shocking Kiba who quickly made a sword using his sacred gear. "Calm down I'm not here to fight. I wish to swap info and form a contract between us."

Kiba lowered his sword. "What could you possibly have that I want?" Kiba asked.

"Simple I know the location of the other survivor." Issei said in a serious tone getting Kiba to sharpen his eyes.

"How do you know about that?" Kiba asked.

"Time travel." Issei said blankly. Kiba just blinked in surprise before Issei pulled out a sword.

"This is one of your swords that you made. You should feel it resonate with your current sacred gear it won't collapse in simply because your sacred gear hasn't evolved yet to the point that it can make swords of this caliber." Issei said handing the sword to Kiba.

Kiba was shocked. Although he couldn't tell what shocked him more, the swords perfection, the face that Issei Hyoudou learned time magic and was his friend, or maybe it was Issei using big words.

"Alright what do you want?" Kiba asked.

"I want to train you with some of the techniques you came up with the future and in return you help me with a prank." Issei said smiling as he came up with a plan.

"Oh yeah what's this prank?" Kiba said genuinely curious of the future boy had planned,

"Kiba this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Issei said smiling at his friend.

 **Authors note: Sorry about the late update and short chapter. I've been sick and it isn't getting any better but u want to finish righting this chapter before I go into the hospital. Read and leave a review.**


	3. umm

Hey guys I forgot a few universes in my previous version. I give any write props for doing this on their phone.

I've been debating 2 ideas for this story...

Its either explaining Issei's journey thoughout the multiverse he linked together by traveling to other worlds as its own story or explain it though flashbacks before a girl from that world shows up.

just for the record the worlds Issei traveled are as followed

1\. Spy kids, Spy kids 2 island of lost dreams, Spy kids 3d game over.

2\. Legend of Zelda Breath of the wild

2.5 Skyrim

3\. Scooby Doo and Scooby doo 2 monsters unleashed

4\. Hunipop

5\. The Spongebob Squarepants Movie

5.5 Batman ninja

6\. Metroid

7\. an ulternate version of Issei's world (Based of an movie but not spoiling which one)

so in the review section tell me what you want rather flashbacks or a prequel mid story is needed.


	4. updated question

so I've dipped into twitter and found something I never knew I wanted... Bowsette.

now I'm thinking about adding her into the story but I can make a different story for her if you don't want her in this story. for the record it would be the blonde variation with black dress and spiked cholers on her neck and wrists.

tell me what you think in the reviews below

and for the record if i did out bowsette there will be a backstory to her and she wouldn't just pop out of nowhere


End file.
